


Sweet Torture [Levi x Shy!Reader]

by StormyWhisper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyWhisper/pseuds/StormyWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like Levi. You like him a lot but... you're invisible to him. Or?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture [Levi x Shy!Reader]

It was pure torture for you. You were trying as hard as you could to not stare at Corporal Levi but it was impossible for you. No one seemed to notice except Mikasa who just asked if the fact that he is shorter than you didn’t bother you. When you said that a height wasn’t important, she just shrugged and went to a shower. She never mentioned corporal again and you were really thankful.

You sighed when Levi sat next to Erwin and you continued with eating. Mikasa, who was the only one sitting with you, just raised eyebrows but she said nothing. You didn’t know what she expected from you to say – that you were in love with him? That you were interested? Or that you only appreciated a possibility to look at him? You liked Mikasa, you liked Mikasa a lot but she seemed totally lost in her thoughts most of the time. It looked like she was arguing with Eren a lot during these last days and that was also the reason why she sat with you and not with the rest. 

“You should go talk to him, you know,” she broke the silence between them and you felt a heat in your face.

“What? I don’t know what are you…”

“Really?” she shook her head slightly. “I am not stupid, [FIRST NAME] and I think that you are pretty intelligent too.”

“I don’t want to talk to him,” you said quietly and your [h/c] hair hidden your red face. 

“Why? You like him.”

“A fact that I like him won’t change a fact that I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Do you want just appreciate what you see?” Mikasa turned around and looked at Corporal. Hanji was saying something and he looked uninterested, even bored like all the time. “I don’t think that there is a something you can like about him.”

“Well I don’t see a point in liking Eren and you still think he is good looking.”

She frowned and didn’t continue with her little speech. You were grateful but you had to say sorry because you felt awful after such as statement.

“Mikasa…”

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t start with it. I deserved it. Just eat,” she cut you off and you slightly nodded.

\--- LEVI’S POV ---

Levi frowned because he felt like if someone was watching him but when he looked up, he saw nobody. He shook his head and tried to ignore Hanji’s babbling about titans and new experiments she was up to but it was impossible.

“Shut up, Shitty-glasses. I want to eat and not puke afterwards.”

She smirked and started talk about something else to Erwin. He just nodded most of the time not talking at all. 

“Aw, look at her, Levi!” she said with high-pitched voice.

“What?” he was confused. She pointed to two girls. Mikasa Ackerman and [FIRST NAME] [LAST NAME]. “What about them?”

“Not them, only [FIRST NAME]! She was looking at you but when she found out that I found out,” Hanji giggled, “she turned away. It looks like she likes you, shorty.”

“I don’t think so, Hanji,” Erwin smiled. “She is too sensitive. Only a day with Levi would make her cry.”

“Tch,” he tried to ignore his comrades. While they were talking about a possibility of [FIRST NAME] liking him or not, he saw as Mikasa turned around and obviously pointed at him. Her friend told her something and she stopped in the middle of movement. After a moment [FIRST NAME] said something again but it looked like Mikasa cut her off and they continued with eating quietly. 

He was looking at them and he saw as [FIRST NAME] raised her head. Her eyes widened from shock because she didn’t expect him to looking at her. He cocked his head to the side and smirked. She blushed and started to eat a little bit faster. Maybe she really liked him…

\---READER’S POV---

You were wondering why corporal wanted to see you. Your body was shaking from nervousness. You weren’t used to talk to him when you were in a room alone. You raised your hand and knocked.

“Name and business.”

“[FIRST NAME] [LAST NAME]. You wanted to talk to me, sir.”

“Come in.”

You opened the door to his office. He was sitting behind the desk and writing something down. You saw that he had a lot of paperwork. He didn’t even look up at you.

“Sit down, brat.

“Yes, sir,” you sat and waited what he wanted you for. When he finished with his paper and put it aside, he finally looked at you. You felt like your blood was pounding in your ears.

“Cadet,” he started and you remembered the moment from yesterday when he caught you staring at him. You blushed. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Is something wrong, brat?”

You shook your head and looked down at hands. You felt his eyes on yourself and it was so embarrassing. 

“I need some help with this,” he continued. You looked at the papers. “You carry them to Erwin, Hanji and Mike and bring me back papers which they give you.”

“Yes, sir!” you stood up and he showed you which papers should go to whom. You walked off his office and sighed gratefully.

\---TIME SKIP---

After Levi told you to come in, you opened door and step in his office. You put the papers from squat leaders on his table with a smile. Erwin seemed surprised when he saw you instead of Petra or someone else from Levi’s squad but he didn’t comment it. You started to think about it a little and your inner voice wanted to persuade you that corporal actually liked you, but you pushed that though aback. No one from his squad had time because they had something to do and that’s why he needed someone else to carry the papers.

“It took you a long, brat.”

“I am really sorry, sir but squat-leader Hanji started to talk about her experiments and didn’t dismiss me so…”

“Shitty-glasses and her stupid babbling…” he sighed and stood up. He disappeared behind door which leaded probably to his bedroom. You stood there in the middle of his office and didn’t know what to do. When he wasn’t coming back, you just shrugged and opened the door, but his voice stopped you.

“Tch, I didn’t dismiss you, brat, did I?”

“No, sir,” you said and blushed. You closed the door and felt like your knees started to shake. He started to walk towards you and you made step backwards but stumbled to the door. 

He put his hands on the door from both sides of your body. He was 10 centimeter shorter than you but you felt like if he was a horrible giant and you a little stupid dwarf.

“How will I punish you, brat?” he asked with lowered voice.

You licked your lips and looked at him. You saw that his eyes were on your mouth and you blushed again. Why you had to be so shy and nervous around him?!

He closed the remaining space between two of you and kissed you. You were shocked at first but started to kissing him back almost immediately. Your kiss was full of hunger and you felt a little pressure from his tongue on your lips and teeth. You opened them a little a let his tongue start to examine the inside of your mouth. When he pulled back, you were breathless and your eyes were widened. 

“Well… it looks like shitty-glasses was right after all.”

“What?” you looked confused but it didn’t bother you for long when Levi started to kiss you again with more passion and it was the sweetest torture you ever felt.


End file.
